


A new squirrel in the neighbourhood

by Claire_cz



Series: Quarantink 2020 [23]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Humour, Kittens, Not Beta Read, Quarantink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_cz/pseuds/Claire_cz
Summary: Javi and Sergei have a new kitten. Their neigbour admires a new squirrel...
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Sergei Voronov
Series: Quarantink 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666834
Kudos: 7





	A new squirrel in the neighbourhood

**Author's Note:**

> Part 23 of the quarantine challenge - prompt: squirrel
> 
> A big thank you to msdaring who suggested the kitten's name. 
> 
> You can read it as a continuation of my fic Everybody wants to be a cat (part 1 of the quarantine challenge)

"Where are youuuu?" Javi called.

"Effie, what have you done," Sergei gently scolded their cat.

Javi grumbled: "Effie is innocent. It was just new for her and she hasn't done anything wrong!"

"I know. Just ... we need to find him," Sergei conceded.

"Calcetines! Calcetines, kitty kitty come here!" they called together.

"Hello, boys," their elderly neighbour greeted them.

"What are you doing? Are you also looking for the squirrel?"

Sergei wanted to answer that no, they certainly wouldn't be climbing on hills and trees to watch a squirrel, but the neighbour continued.

"It's new here. And soooo big. A pretty grown up boy," the lady lit up.

"And the colour! Bright red with some white parts," she happily explained.

"Really?" Javi asked. "And where did you see the _squirrel_?"

"I've just seen it once. Today. It was sitting on the tree over there but then it disappeared."

The neighbour pointed at the tree.

"And I went to the shop to buy some nuts... Boys?"

But the boys were already running to the three and calling "Calcetines! Calcetines!"

"There are you. My poor baby. You are pretty tired, right?" Javi cooed at the sight of their kitten sleeping under the tree.

**Author's Note:**

> (Based on a true story - my neighbour also mistook our cat for a big squirrel ;) )


End file.
